


About the Weather

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comment Fic, Fish out of Water, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sereda is still getting used to life on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly prompt challenge on the Dragon Age LJ community. The prompt, taken from an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" quote, was "Can your 'science' explain why it rains?" The result was not the most literal interpretation, but easily the first that came to mind.

It was a lovely spring day for a walk with a pretty lady, Alistair thought: clear blue skies, a light breeze, a lake surrounding a picturesque ruin. Too bad the walk was through the darkspawn-infested Kocari Wilds, and, gauging from her expression, the pretty lady would rather have been almost anywhere else.

He looked down at the dwarf, Sereda, Duncan's newest recruit, and waved the other two trainees to scout on ahead. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

"All of this... weather." Sereda tossed back the hood of her cloak, revealing a sweaty brow and a scowl. "It seems so unnecessary. When we left camp, it was cold; now it's hot. It doesn't stay the same from one hour to the next, never mind from day to day. I never know which it's going to be when I put my head outside the tent in the morning. And this rain business!" She glared up at the one puffy white cloud overhead, as though she expected it to produce a downpour at any second. "Water falling from the sky? What purpose does it serve, besides to get me all wet?"

Alistair forced himself not to laugh. "How else are plants supposed to grow? And the rivers and streams would dry up. Hey, how do you get water in Orzammar, anyway?"

She cast him an imperious look. "From springs, of course. Like civilized people. And you surfacers do dig wells -- I've seen them. You could get all of your water from underground, too. So why does it rain, then? Tell me that, smart guy."

"It just... does." Alistair found himself at a loss. How to explain something so basic as the weather? "Some days, the sky is overcast, and it rains. Then the clouds clear up and the sun comes out. I guess I've never really thought about why."

"Hmph. I bet there is no reason. Just something the surfacer gods thought up to torment us all." She threw her cloak all the way off and stuffed it in her pack, then looked up at Alistair again with a half-smile. "Well, get back to me when you figure it out. Let's go kill those darkspawn before it gets cold again." And she was off, leaving Alistair with nothing to do but follow in her wake and wonder at this new force of nature he had discovered.


End file.
